My Heart Belonged to You
by LunaJ
Summary: Lily and James were in love their 7th year, but as much as James didn't want to he was forced to break it off. Both lonely and depressed, they are reunited, but things have changed. Lily is afraid to trust him, and he is afraid to tell her the truth...
1. Prologue

My heart belonged to you  
  
Prologue

With tears streaming down my cheeks I looked back at Hogwarts one last time. After 7 years my education was complete and I was being set loose into the real world. As I boarded the train I glanced down at the silver promise ring on my finger. James had given it to me two months before and I've treasured it ever since. He told me that after we were done here we'd both go back to our families for a few months and then eventually we'd get married. My heart leapt, Mrs. Lily Potter. Two years ago had anyone told me I would be "Mrs. Lily Potter" I would have cursed them. Now I have to sit back and wait for him to ask me. I wondered, how long would he take? 1 month? Maybe 2 or 3? A year?  
  
I crawled into a compartment and sat down next to Ella. She'd been my best friend from day one. Her eyes were just as red and blotchy as mine. We sat and cried together for atleast 15min before we were interrupted.  
  
"Why is it that girls always have to cry on happy occasions?"  
  
I looked up and Sirius was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Why is it that guys never show their emotions?" I asked  
  
"We show them, we just don't go and get all sentimental. Didn't you see that marvelous work of art your boyfriend and I left as a parting gift?"  
  
"I don't really think placing a giant portrait of yourselves in the girl's dormitory hall counts as art." I groaned as I wiped the last tear from my eye  
  
"Really? I thought the idea was quite brilliant." He gloated  
  
"You would."  
  
Sirius definitely was not in my list of favorite people. He was just as arrogant and stubborn as he was 2 years ago. He took the seat next to me and my stomach twisted. He wasn't exactly the person I wanted to spend my last Hogwarts express ride sitting next to.  
  
"Oh come on Ella cheer up, don't be such a baby" He said very insensitively  
  
She sobbed harder.  
  
"Black you could be a bit nicer." I growled  
  
"I am nice. I want her to enjoy her last ride, not spend the whole time crying her eyes out."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What you don't believe me?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Evans why are you so stubborn? What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"I honestly don't think I could list them all before we get to kings cross!"  
  
"ya you couldn't cause you'd spend the whole time trying to think of them, and then you'd realize as we pulled in the station that I was right. That I've never done anything to you."  
  
"Well what about the time you made my hair fall out, put wart grower in my sheets, put pumpkin juice in my shampoo bottle, shrunk my cat..."  
  
"You can't even prove that was me."  
  
"Well what about the time a giant black dog found his way into my dorm, ate my homework and chased my cat out of the Gryffindor tower and up a tree? Who could have possibly let that dog into my dorm."  
  
"Evans..."  
  
"Black..."  
  
We continued arguing and Ella just sat there and cried.  
  
"...Or the time you let a filibuster firework..." I began but the compartment door opened and I was interrupted  
  
"Are you two at it again?" James asked  
  
"Prongs this girlfriend of yours is the most difficult human being on the planet."  
  
I was waiting for James to yell at him for saying that but he just kinda stood there. I looked up at him but he wouldn't meet my gaze.  
  
"Lily we need to talk." He said. There was no sign of happiness on his face and his eyes still would not meet mine.  
  
"Alright." I said and I stood up and fallowed him out of the compartment. Something wasn't right and I nervously twisted the ring on my finger. He took my hand and led me down the hall into an empty compartment. We sat down. Something was obviously bothering him so I lend in and put my arms around him. I pressed my lips towards his and kissed him. His lips were soft and gentle, and they sent a warm feeling up my spine. Then James did something he had never done before. He pulled his lips away from mine then took his hands and pushed me away.  
  
"Lily we need to talk." He was so serious and stiff. I'd never seen him like this before.  
  
"Alright." I replied nervously  
  
We sat in silence for a long time. For wanting to talk he sure didn't have anything to say, and then he did. He broke the silence with the last words I ever wanted or expected to hear from his lips. He turned his head, looked out the window and said "Lily, we've made a mistake. This isn't working."  
  
I couldn't figure what he had just said it didn't make since. "What?" I asked.  
  
He took a deep breath and responded quietly "I don't... love you."  
  
He didn't mean that. He couldn't mean that. He promised me that we would always be together. This had to be some kind of a sick joke.  
  
"You don't mean that do you? You can't possible mean that."  
  
"I do... Lily, I'm sorry." He still wouldn't look at me.  
  
"But we had plans! You told me we'd always be together! You told me you loved me and that you'd give the world for me."  
  
"Things change, Evans." He said  
  
He hadn't called me Evans since 5th year. I looked down at my ring. Some promise.  
  
"Well what about this?" I said as I pulled it off my finger and held it up.  
  
He took another deep breath and said "I lied."  
  
By this time tears were streaming down my cheeks and my stomach hurt. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't. I threw the ring at him and he pocketed it. He stood up and headed to the door. For the first time since we got on the train he actually looked at me. He muttered "I'm sorry Lily" as he left the compartment.  
  
I sat and cried in disbelief for the entire ride. He had used me just as he had all the other girls. Only out of all of them, I'd fallen the hardest for him.

END OF PROLOGUE  
a/n- let me know if this has any potential (by clicking that review button!) if it does tell me or I won't write anymore. If I get enough fabolous feedback (just 4!) I'll give u chapter 1 next weekend... and I promise to post a new chap every weekend!

Jeannie


	2. Just Kill Me

My Heart Belonged to You!  
  
Chapter 1- Just Kill Me  
  
By- LunaJ (aka Jeannie)  
  
THREE YEARS LATER  
  
(Lily's POV)  
  
I slowly opened my eyes just as the sun was rising. I yawned and stretched my hands high over my head as I forced myself out of my bed. If you had told me 3 years ago that this is how my life would be I would have called you an idiot. Then again I was the idiot. I was the one wasting away in a crummy apartment in Hogsmeade and working for minimum wage at Three Broomsticks. Did it matter that I graduated in the top of my class at Hogwarts? Did it matter that I was possibly the best charms student to ever graduate from Hogwarts? No it didn't because if it did I would have gotten that job at the ministry.  
  
Working in Three Broomstick you tend to run into everyone. At some point in the past 3 years everyone in London had come into this shop. Well everyone but James Potter, and for my hearts sake that was probably the best. I don't even know what happened to him. I never saw him again after he walked out of that compartment 3 years ago. I never got a letter saying he was sorry, a postcard from where ever he might be, a wedding announcement or anything. I ran into Sirius a few months back and even though my heart wanted me to ask, I didn't and he didn't offer any information. He just asked how I was, paid for his butterbear and left.  
  
What hurt even more than running into old friends was running into old teachers. Flitwick, McGonagall and Hagrid came in about once every 4 months because of Hogwarts visits. Each time they came in I could see the disappointment in their eyes. Wondering why I didn't become more than a counter girl.  
  
Sometimes I wondered that myself. I could be doing great things, but after I didn't get a job as an unspeakable, my heart just wasn't in anything else. I always wanted to be an unspeakable, my heart was set on it. The rejection hurt almost as much as the thought of Potter saying "I don't love you." all those years ago.  
  
So here I am 20 years old working at a job I hate, and wasting away to nothing.  
  
I left my apartment and walked down the street to work. I clocked in, put on my apron and served at least four dozen butterbeers and 20 cauldron cakes. Business was always slow early in the morning. Then the thing I dreaded most happened. Today was a day for Hogmeade visit for everyone at Hogwarts. My heart sunk. Students began pouring in. Some recognized me. I had been head girl, so even though the older ones were at least 3 years under me they still knew who I was. It wasn't long after that McGonagall and Flitwick showed up, shortly followed by Professor Sprout and Hagrid.  
  
"Ah Miss Evans, how lovely to see you again."  
  
"Hello Professor McGonagall, how are things up at school?"  
  
"Not much different since you left my dear, except the fact that things are a bit quieter without..." she bit her tongue. I knew what she was going to say though. Even the teachers somehow knew about what happened.  
  
"I'm sure they are." I felt stupid. I had teachers feeling sorry for me.  
  
She looked uneasy "Have you applied..." but she never was able to finish because at least a 3 dozen dark figures apperated in, and began stunning people right and left. I felt myself turn pale as students and adults began falling to the floor because of flashes of green light. Several students ran for their lives others hid under tables. McGonagall and Flitwick began shooting curses at death eaters but soon they were collapsed on the ground too. I grabbed my wand and began trying to stun them. I think I actually got a few but I was never quite sure. Then without warning one of them disarmed me and my wand went flying. Three of them trapped me in a corner.  
  
"Well hello Evans." One of them said.  
  
"Long time no see." Said the other.  
  
I had no clue who they were, but they obviously knew me.  
  
"Just kill me." I said, I had nothing to live for  
  
"cuerda" on of them said and my hands and feet bound together  
  
"Just kill me now don't waste your time." I said.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Evans." Said the one who had cursed me "As much as I might like to."  
  
"He wants you alive." Said another  
  
A few rocks hit my stomach.  
  
"He wants me?" I said terrified  
  
"He has plans for you." Said the 3rd, and the others laughed. They obviously didn't notice the cracking noises in the background though.  
  
"Please just kill..." the next thing I know I am yanked away from the cloaked figures, and the room is filled aurors and Hogwarts Professors. An arm is fastened around my waist and when I saw to whom it belonged... I fainted.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
PLEASE REVIEW... next chap will be up next weekend 


	3. Regret

My Heart Belonged to You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Regret  
  
(a/n-sorry so short... had a busy weekend)  
  
James's POV  
  
I reached out and pulled her away from them hoping that they hadn't done anything to her yet. Had I actually heard her correctly? Had she really asked to die, and what could Voldemort possible want with her? She looked up at me with her dazzling emerald eyes and then fainted in my arms. Lily was just as beautiful as she was when she was 15. Sure the Three Broomsticks apron wouldn't have been my first choice for apparel, but that was a minor flaw. Unwillingly, I gently put her down and stood back up. I wasn't here to be reunited with the love of my life. I was here to do a job, and then leave as if things were just as they always were. After stunning 1 of the death eaters Sirius had come over to help me with the other two. After a long and straining battle the remaining death eaters apperated, and the Order and I were left with stunned and dead victims.  
  
I left Sirius and went over to Lily. I lifted her up and checked for her pulse. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the she was breathing.  
  
"Is she alright Prongs?" Sirius asked  
  
"She just fainted." I replied "Did you hear what she said?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Why would she ask for that?" I asked him, still attempting to comprehend the whole situation.  
  
"James why do you think?"  
  
"You've got to be joking... that was three years ago"  
  
"You never let go of her did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sirius shook his head and me. Then he left me and went over to check on McGonagall and Flitwick. Had she really not let go of me after all this time? I brushed a lock of hair out of her face and carried her outside to where the healers from St. Mungo's were beginning to gather. Against my heart, I placed her on a stretcher and went back inside for the others.  
  
That night I went through everything over in my mind. She had been just as beautiful as she had been 3 years ago. Why was she still Lily Evans? Why hadn't she gotten married? Why was she working in Three Broomsticks, she could be doing so much more? Why would she ask them to kill her? Why did she seem just as unhappy as me? Most of all why did I let her go?  
  
I reached by my collar and pulled a silver chain out from under my shirt. On the chain dangled the ring I'd given her, the same ring she threw at me on the hardest day of my life. I fingered the ring as I remember how the whole thing began...  
  
3 years ago, 2 days before I graduated Dumbledore called me up to his office and offered me a job. He asked me if I was willing to fight, and die for a cause. He told me I possessed talents (trickery) he could never dream of and that it would be a great honor to work with me. Being 17 and immensely big headed I immediately took the job, not thinking. Only considering that this was possibly the greatest honor I'd ever received. I'd actually been hand picked by Dumbledore.  
  
Soon after leaving his office I ran into Lily making her rounds as head girl. She smiled at me as she ran up and embraced me in a hug. She loved me, and I loved her. Dumbledore told me it was a dangerous world. He warned me that I may not come back alive. What if I left her all alone with a baby? What if because of my job something happened to her? I'd never be able to live with myself. I loved her so much, but the only way she could be happy was if I broke it off. It was killing me, and as much as it hurt her to hear it, it hurt me 100 times more to say it. I had to tell her the world's biggest lie. I had to tell her I didn't love her. It was for her own good, this way she could be happy. She could have someone who's always there for her. As long as she was happy, I'd be fine.  
  
So here I am 3 years later, alone. There she is, alone. Neither of us are happy... and I know I made a mistake, but its too late to fix it.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
next chap will be up next weekend... PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Starting a New Begininning

Chapter 3- _Starting a New Beginning_  
  
(Lily's POV)  
  
That arm, the strong and comforting arm that I had loved so long ago. Whenever he'd hug me or hold me I felt secure because I knew nothing would ever harm me. I thought that arm would always be there for me, holding me up when I needed it and keeping me strong. Yet when I woke up in St. Mungo's, the arm and its owner were no where to be seen. James Potter had come back into my life for a small moment, and then vanished again. Potter hadn't changed at all. His hair looked still uncontrollably messy. His eyes were still that marvelous shade of chocolatey brown, and his smile was just as dreamy as it had always been.  
  
My heart throbbed and ached. It was like a missing piece of it had been returned for just a second and then ripped it away. Obviously he still didn't care about me though. Cause he was no where in sight, he hadn't even stuck around to see if I was alright. Though there was someone sitting on the edge of my bed who I was even more surprised to see. At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me then as things came more into focus I realized he really was there.  
  
"Good Afternoon Miss Evans" he said  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore, how have you been?" I hadn't seen this man since one of the worst days of my life.  
  
"Considering the circumstances I'm fine. It's been quite awhile Miss Evans, too long."  
  
"I agree professor"  
  
"Well firstly I would like to congratulate you."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Are you aware that you stunned 4 death eaters?"  
  
"Did I?" I asked surprised "I thought I only got one or two."  
  
"Ms. Evans..."  
  
"Please call me Lily, Professor."  
  
"Lily, you have an extraordinary talent, and I'd like to offer you a job..."  
  
I listened while Dumbledore explained about something he called "The order of the Phoenix". He said it was an underground organization, separate from the ministry. Very "hush, hush". It was dedicated to fighting against He- Who-must-not-be-named. He told me that they've already helped put several death eaters in Azkaban. He said me that it didn't pay much and that would be dangerous, but seriously anything had to better than what I was living with now didn't it? Much to his delight I accepted his offer; he'd send a member to start my training in a week or so. In the mean time I should turn in my 2 weeks notice at Three Broomsticks. I grinned at the thought of that.  
  
Few days after I'd turned in my notice, the cute and adorably handsome Aaron Gablin showed up on my door step. He had been in Ravenclaw and a year ahead of me at school. He'd been quidditch captain of the Ravenclaw team and a pretty good beater too. James had hated him, I on the other hand had, had a slight crush on him in my earlier years. I embarrassedly looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt with the tower of Pisa on it. In my hand I held a candy bar, and I was pretty sure my hair hadn't been brushed yet.  
  
"Hello?" I stuttered  
  
"Are you Lily Evans?" he asked  
  
"yes."  
  
"Dumbledore sent me, I assuming you know why?"  
  
"Of course, come on in."  
  
Aaron introduced himself and began explaining what we'd be doing. He told me he'd come over about an hour every day for the next week and we'd brush up on some of my defensive skills and charms.  
  
Over that time Aaron and I became closer than I'd ever expected. He was the first guy I'd actually taken serious interest in, in the past 2 years. Even better, he seemed to have a thing for me too and after the last 4 nights we found ourselves having dinner together. He was a great guy, and incredibly sweet. His mind was smart, his hands were soft and strong, his eyes were blazing blue and his kiss was warm and comforting.  
  
After our 7th session he gave me a portkey to Hogwarts and told me that I had to be at a meeting tomorrow at 10am. He kissed me goodnight and apperated out of my apartment.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Next chapter will be up next weekend... please remember to review, I'll be eternally grateful!  
  
LJ


	5. AN Old Beginning

My Heart Belonged to You  
  
Chapter 4  
  
An Old Beginning  
  
JAMES POV  
  
The sun rose and the night turned to day. I'd spent the entire night tossing and turning, with one thing on my mind. Her. Her smile had come back into my life for a brief moment and life an idiot I'd let it go, twice! For the past week or so I'd been mentally kicking myself for not dropping by St. Mungo's to see how she was. I wonder if she even knew it had been me who'd pulled her away from the death eaters. That didn't matter though. This was my job and as much as my heart ached for her... I had a job to do. She had to be just like every other witch, wizard and muggle I'd ever helped. Unconnected. The only problem with that was that she wasn't the same. She was different.  
  
I rolled out of my bed and walked over to the mirror. I attempted to gel my hair down, but as always it didn't help. I don't even know why I bothered. I changed into a clean shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans. Then I picked up a McDonalds bag off my dresser... it took me to Hogwarts. (portkey)  
  
With a thud I landed in the east tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was familiar with this part of the castle, though many of the students here were not. During my school years Sirius and I had done some exploring around this area but we'd never found much. Now this was top headquarters for the order of the phoenix, and our weekly meeting was today. So carrying my McDonalds bag, I walked down the hallway. I was a bit early so I thought I'd drop in the kitchen and see if my good friend Dot could make up my usual. I tickled the pear and the portrait swung open. The tunnel was just as narrow as it always had been, and the elves were just as rushed and frantic as they were day after day, year after year.  
  
"Ahs! Misters Potter! Welscome back!!! Is missed you!"  
  
"Hello Dot" It'd been a few weeks since I dropped in the kitchen "Got anything left over for me?"  
  
"Ofs course! Surely! Sits. Sit down at the table."  
  
I turned to my left and moved toward the table in the back corner of the kitchen. I thought my eyes were deceiving me as I saw someone sitting in my usual spot.  
  
EARLIER THAT MORNING  
  
I crawled out of bed with a smile on my face. This morning I would not be serving cauldron cakes and butterbeer at Three Broomsticks, I would be starting my new job. I brushed my hair and pulled it up on the side. Then I slipped on a jean skirt and finished off my look with a peasant cut blouse. I pulled an empty m&m's bag off the kitchen table and with a whoosh I was thrown into the east tower of Hogwarts.  
  
With all my years at Hogwarts, I'd never been to the east tower once. Aaron had mentioned that it had been rarely used up until a year or two ago. The furnishings and tapestries on the walls seemed almost ancient. The lighting was dim and even though it had been day when I left... it was night? Odd... Hogwarts must be on a different time schedule... either that or an enchantment.  
  
My stomach growled. In all the excitement I'd forgotten to eat. I didn't think anyone would mind if I paid a quick visit to Dot? I mean... she'd always been happy to help out when James and I went on midnight snack trips 3 years ago... ugh. I really needed to stop doing that to myself. My stomach did a flip flop at the thought of Potter. I held back a few tears, I was not going to cry on my first day at work. Ugh... I wish that stupid git would just get out of my head!!!!  
  
I walked a ways down the hallway until I came to a painting of a bowl of fruit. I reached up and tickled the pear. It giggle, and the portrait swung open. It had been a long time since I'd crawled down the tunnel, but I had done it so many times I knew exactly where I was going. As I came into the kitchen the elves swarmed me with delight!  
  
"Miz Lili!" they chanted  
  
"Tis beens so long. Sos very longs!" Dot said eagerly "What can I gets for miz lili?"  
  
"Just a cup of coffee dear." I responded  
  
"Alrights. Sit downs at de table."  
  
Within a few minutes I was enjoying a cup of coffee while reading the daily prophet. The elves rushed to the door for one reason or another I paid no attention and instead read an article about how Cornelius Fudge was up for the job of Minister. Ha, that was a laugh. Cornelius had been a few years a head of me at Hogwarts, and from what I gathered he was a narrowminded twit. Dumbledore would make the ideal minister, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, everyone knew that.  
  
As I glanced up from my paper, my eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and my heart fell way into the pit of my stomach. Standing a few feet away and staring directly at me was none other than James Potter.  
  
I sat frozen stiff. Why? Of all the days I could be here, he was here to? For a moment it was if the elves didn't exist, their frantic movements were completely oblivious to me. My eyes were focused on James Potter, no one and nothing else. He too seemed frozen. In the past 3 years we'd only ran into each other once before, and I'd been unconscious for it. Whoever I'd been expecting to see today, I'd never thought it be him. Obviously he'd thought the same. Why was he here? I didn't know and as much as I didn't want to, I cared, but why should I care when he didn't about me? His hair was just as untidy as it had always been. His face showed no sign of happiness, but his chocolately brown eyes bore into my emerald ones. It was like I'd gone into a trance for a quick second, and then I was awakened by the sound of Dots voice.  
  
"Misters James!!! Sits downs by Miz Lili! Sits!!!"  
  
With my heart still in the pit of my stomach I tore my eyes away from him and went back to my paper. I wasn't going to acknowledge him quite yet, in fear I'd say something that my heart just couldn't take.  
  
He moved closer and sat down at the table. I brushed a strand of hair out of my face and continued to focus on the story. He didn't speak until Dot arrived with his cup of coffee.  
  
"Lily, is that you?" he asked  
  
I set my paper aside "Well of course it is stupid." I said sounding a little more bitter than I wanted to.  
  
He was taken back. I think I shocked him a bit, but did he honestly think that after 3 years of silence I was just going to become buddy buddy with him?  
  
"How have you been?" he asked  
  
"I'm just fine Potter." I said sounding slightly annoyed. It was amazing, all I've wanted for the past 3 year was to see him again. Talk over exactly what happened because to this day I still had no clue why he broke it off. Now that he was here. I was angry with him and didn't quite feel like going into details. I was very tempted to just stand up and leave, but I didn't.  
  
"Potter? Lils we haven't been on a last name basis since 6th year." Ow, my heart bent and twisted inside of me, Lils. That had been his pet name for me.  
  
"My name is Lily, not Lils."  
  
"What's with you?" He seemed confused.  
  
I picked up my coffee and stood up. "I'm sorry Potter, but I have somewhere I have to be. Professor McGonagall asked me to give a lecture to some first years and I don't want to be late." Aaron had told me to tell no one I ran into the real reason I was there. He said that there were even some Hogwarts Professors Dumbledore didn't quite trust.  
  
"Lils, wait!" he said standing up.  
  
I turned my head and without thinking I said "Potter Buzz off!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
hey ya'll! OMG I'VE BEEN GETTING AMAZING AMOUNTS OF REVIEWS THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!! The more u review the more motivated I am... as long as I'm motivated I won't get writers block, and if I get writers block then I'll get stuck! SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!  
  
much luv,  
  
LJ 


	6. Dimness

My Heart Belonged to You  
Chapter 5  
Dimness  
  
Lily's POV  
I stormed out of the kitchen, accidentally forgetting to thank Dot. How was it that everything bad happened to me? That was exactly not what I needed on my first day at work. All these years, I'd dreamed of James coming into Three Broomsticks and then saying he'd made the world's biggest mistake. Then I'd hug him and everything would be fine. When I finally do run into him, all I can think of is what he did to me. He took my heart and shattered it in a million pieces. I'd wasted the past 3 years feeling sorry for myself. I should have just gotten over it. Ugh... now instead of feeling pain and ache at the thought of him, I felt hate and anger.  
  
I walked down the hall cursing every kiss, every hug and everything he ever said to me. I pushed back the maroon tapestry in the east tower and went down the hallway. There were several doors, but Aaron had instructed me to go to the one with the silver knob. I stuck the tip of my wand into the keyhole and the door opened. A long table with at least 2 dozen witches and wizards was in front of me, and at the head of it sat Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Attention all, may I introduce our newest member of our committee of experimental charms (a/n-thanks M.O.J.!), Lily Evans." He said as he stood up. "Lily please take the seat next to Professor Flitwick." I nodded and sat down next to the tiny professor. Aaron was sitting on the other side of the table and he winked at me. I smiled, at least someone in this world cared about me.  
  
"Lily how lovely to see you again" squeaked the professor "How have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine professor..." I lied "...How about yourself?"  
  
"Marvelous my dear, simply marvelous."  
  
Dumbledore went on "It seems as if most of our organization is here, with the exception of two..." I saw an empty chair next to Remus Lupin, and another next to Professor Delanora (the potions master). "...I trust that we've made progress in our committees?"  
  
Professor Flitwick stood up "Professor, the Experimental Charms committee has been working on our project for quite sometime, our knowledge has progressed, but our efforts have been fruitless."  
  
Remus stood up "Our department has had a few technical difficulties concerning getting to where we need to be, when we need to be there..."  
  
"...but we're working on that." James Potter stood in the door way. I should have known. I really should have. I don't exactly know why it did cross my mind before. James was a member of the Order, he'd be there that day in Three Broomsticks, and he showed up in a crowd of teachers and other aurors. Why hadn't I put 2 and 2 together? Was I really that dim?  
  
He walked from the doorway and around the table. Then he sat next to Remus. He looked over at me and tried to catch my eye but I refused it.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter." Said the professor as if he was greeting an old friend  
  
"Hello Professor, sorry I'm late. I ran into a problem."  
  
"Nothing to serious I hope?" he asked  
  
"Nothing that can't be fixed." When James said this he looked back over at me and winked. I felt my face turn red with anger; he seemed just as arrogant as he was when he was 15.  
  
"Good. Mr.Gablin, how is your training and recruiting organization coming?"  
  
"Quite well for the most part. We're having difficulty with our trust issues though. Training is easy. Recruiting is where the problems are progressing."  
  
"Easily understood..." Dumbledore began. He talked for awhile about the committees and what their main projects were and how they were coming. There were five, the Committee of experimental charms, the committee of training and recruiting, the organization of protection and retaliation, the committee for the recruiting and welfare of magical creatures and the committee of unspeakable sources. Professor Flitwick explained to me that our main job was to find old curses and useful curses and to look for a source of protection against the unforgivable ones. The committee of training and recruiting was to find trustworthy and skillful wizards and witches willing to help. The committee for the recruiting and welfare of magical creatures was headed by Hagrid. They were attempting to keep the giants, dementors etc. from siding with Voldemort. The committee of protection and retaliation was headed by none other than James Potter. They were basically aurors who worked on the side for Dumbledore as well as for the ministry, and finally the committee of unspeakable sources was Dumbledore's inside information. They were so secret that nobody knew who they were, even other members of that committee didn't know.  
  
After the meeting was over Dumbledore dismissed us and I walked over to Aaron. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"Hello Darling." He greeted me "Well what do ya think?"  
  
"It's a lot to absorb, what was all that training for? If I'm not going to be fighting..."  
  
"In emergency's we're all called in... Potter can't handle them all by himself."  
  
"Oh." I groaned  
  
"You wanna go to Hogsmeade for lunch?"  
  
"Why not?" I took his hand and as we were leaving I glanced over at James. I saw his jaw drop. For a little more effect, I turned my head back to Aaron and kissed him.  
  
We ate lunch at Magsayla's Pixiedust a restaurant on the edge of Hogsmeade past the Hogs Head. It was a quiet little outdoor restaurant with umbrellas and fufu drinks. I had some sort of a bright pink cocktail, with a little toy crystal ball floating in it.  
  
After we ate Aaron left me at Madame Salieron's market, I needed to get some herbs for potion I was planning on making a within a few days. Just as I was checking out someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
Behind me stood James Potter and he wasn't smiling.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He said, still not smiling.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of making a froth potion... there's no reason why I shouldn't."  
  
"That's not what I talking about. I thought you had more sense in this area. You need to stay away from Aaron." He said as his face became still and serious.  
  
"Potter..."  
  
"Lils since when are we on a last name basis?"  
  
"Don't call me Lils! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T DO!!!"  
  
"Aaron's no good. He trains girls, dates em and dumps em."  
  
"Aaron care about me, unlike some people! Listen James, you erased yourself from my life for 3 years! Why can't u just disappear again, because I personally want nothing to do with you."  
  
"I know what I'm talking about. You know from experience that I'm usually right about these things. Plus you trust me, or you used to."  
  
I glared at him  
  
"Do what you want." He told me "If you want your heart shattered be my guest..."  
  
"Potter you already did that for me!!!!"  
  
He look stunned. I shoved the groceries in his hands and said "You take care of this... I don't think I can stand to be by you much longer."  
  
With that I apperated out of the store... and left him standing awestruck.  
  
end of chapter 5  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! KEEP ME HAPPY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP NEXT WEEKEND!  
LJ


	7. Rings and Rememberance

a/n- because I'm an idiot I have no clue how to italic words so when you see something like ......... that means it would normall be italic  
  
My Heart Belonged to You  
Chapter 6  
Rings and Remembrance  
  
Lily's POV  
With my heart pounding and my head hurting I landed in my apartment. My first day with the order had been the world's biggest headache. The last thing I needed was James Potter breathing down my neck and telling me how to live the life he's stayed out of for 3 years. I was angry at him for being just as annoying as he'd been in 5th year. I was mad at Dumbledore for neglecting to mention that James was part of the order, but mostly I was mad at myself. I shouldn't have let that little git get to me. He didn't know what he was talking about did he? I mean Aaron's the best thing that's happened to me in ages. Potter was just full of himself.  
  
I went into the kitchen and mentally kicked myself for not bring the herbs home. I needed to make a froth potion for my curlif plant... it was near death, and it usually brought a certain glow to my room. It was kinda like what muggles would refer to as aromatherapy. Something that relaxed you, made you clam, and with Potter's sudden entrance into my life I would need it. He seemed just as big of a prat as he's been back in 5th year. I don't get him, I honestly don't.  
  
There was a knock at my door, assuming it was Aaron I put a smile on my face and went to open it. But it wasn't Aaron. James Potter was standing on my door step carrying the herbs I'd shoved at him in the store.  
  
"Hey Lils..."  
  
"Please don't hey lils me!" I said trying to hold back tears and show fury at the same time.  
  
"But you told me to..."  
  
"James, just do us both a favor and leave me alone like you've done for 3 years."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just go away!" I cried as I shut the door in his face.  
  
"But Lils..." he shouted through the door  
  
"James... you've caused me enough pain. Just leave me alone..." I cried "...Please James just leave me alone."  
  
"Fine... Lils if that's what..."  
  
"Please just go."  
  
There was a silence for a short time... I thought he'd gone, but I was wrong.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave for now, but I'll always be here, always."  
  
"That's what you said 3 years ago and look at what happened!"  
  
With tears streaming down my face I ran into my bedroom and sobbed on my pillow... and eventually I cried myself to sleep.  
  
I awoke to 'thump thump thump thump thump' on my window. An owl was hitting its beak against the glass. He looked to be a magnificent creature, very proud and proper. I stood up and let the bird in. He dropped a rose and a slip of paper on my dresser, naturally I assumed it was from Aaron. Yet, as you probably guessed I was wrong... the note was short and simple.  
  
Lils,  
Just give me a chance, listen to what I have to say.  
Love Always  
James  
  
I crumbled the note up and threw it in the trash can, but it flung itself out. Then it neatly uncrumpled itself, and as if a invisible person was writing it more words appeared on the paper.  
  
How easily you forget who your dealing with...  
  
James had a spell for everything, and he knew me well enough to know that the note was probably going straight to the trash.  
  
...just hear me out.  
  
Why in the world would I hear him out? I had no desire what so ever to listen to what he had to say. So I picked up the note and through it in fire. The note flung itself out of the fire, shooting sparks in ever direction. More text appeared on the paper.  
  
Lily, I'm outside on your porch. Come out and talk to me.  
  
STALKER! Potter had turned insane!! Now he was scoping out my house? What the heck was that freak thinking? In a final attempt to get rid of the note I opened the window and as I threw the parchment out the owl flew out too.  
  
A few seconds later the parchment was pressed neatly against my window, with more writing below it. I walked away from the parchment without giving it another glance.  
  
Now that I was ignoring the parchment, you'd think that all my problems would be resolved, correct? WRONG! You forgot the little detail of James Potter pathetically camping out on my door step, and in addition to the piece of parchment pressed against my window, the owl was there... tapping and tapping and tapping. Driving me insane...  
  
Three days later I could take it no longer. I let the owl and the parchment in. Both messages said the same thing.  
  
Lily, just trust me. Come outside.  
  
After a long debate with myself I took a deep breath and opened my door. James was lying on the swing sleeping but my opening the door had woken him up.  
  
"Sit down" he said "We need to talk."  
  
"Do we?" I asked  
  
"More than you could ever imagine." With saying that he reached under his shirt and pulled out a silver chain. On the chain dangled the ring he'd given me four years ago. My mouth practically dropped to the floor.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6


End file.
